Poison tastes so sweet
by Write-Life-Away
Summary: She was the pride of the black family, the furious beauty that masked deeper passions. He wanted her, and had done so since their first meeting. Such a pity that it was forbidden, but neither of them ever played by the rules.WARNING: contains sex. B/L B/V


A/N: Come on, you KNOW I don't own Harry Potter – such a pity…

**_Poison tastes so sweet:_**

She knew she had captured him without even lifting her eyes. She could feel his desperate gaze upon her damasked cheeks and a small vixen smile played with her lips. Fool.

"I see you have joined the ranks of the damned…" his husky voice floated over to her consciousness.

"Yes, it seems we will be seeing a lot more of each other my darling…"

"I'll look forward to it…"

"I bet you will…" She leered at him.

Crossing the room to where he stood casually leaning against the mantle piece, she lifted up her gaze to meet his. Stormy grey blended perfectly with emerald green as they stood in front of each other unmoving. She knew she must look beautiful by firelight, and she was right – of course. A soft orange glow enhanced her pale complexion creating the illusion that she was made out of light. Angel.

Devil. Her black corset cut dangerously low exposing most of her milky white breasts and that was where his gaze fell. She smirked playfully to herself and reached out a finger to run down his face. He shivered his body instinctively moving closer to his desire, his need.

She was the pride of the black family, the furious beauty that masked deeper passions. Her ebony hair fall like a toxic waterfall down her back and her round eyes glinted deadly in the half – light. He wanted her, needed her, and had done so since the first time he had set his cold grey eyes upon her. Her rose red lips parted and he glimpsed a pink tongue running seductively across sharp white teeth. He swallowed, unwilling to put up with her perpetual games any longer; his body would simply not allow it.

Boldly reaching out his hand to wrap around her waist he harshly pulled her towards his body and did not let her go. She made no noise of protest but carried on gazing innocently at his stony expression. She thought him entirely handsome. His sharp features coupled with an air of arrogance made him irresistible. But she could wait; wait for him to give in first.

He did. Within a heartbeat his lips were upon hers gently parting them. His tongue flew into her mouth gentle massaging it and he breathed in as he felt the vivid heat within her mouth. She was enjoying this, but it simply wasn't enough. Her hand began running down the front of his body stopping only when she reached his belt, and there it halted, frozen.

He sighed into her mouth, showing his annoyance and urging her to persist. Deciding that he could not be teased any longer she reached down another hand and flicked the buckle open with ease. She felt now something growing hard and solid against her hand as she explored underneath the fabric. As soon as he felt her touch there his body became rigid and he was forced to retreat from their kiss to gasp aloud. She giggled recapturing his lips and tenderly caressing his solid length with her hand, running a finger to stroke the underneath, she found that this pleased him most. He moaned softly into the kiss and jerked his hips towards her hand desperately.

Wanting to please him further she stepped backwards away from his pining lips and sank softly to her knees. Her smirked down at her as she moved to capture him further. That smirk was soon lost in an expression of pure pleasure. Her lips enclosed over his length and he felt the heat of her mouth around him. She moved her head backwards and forwards matching the steady movement of his hips as he tried urgently not to thrust into her mouth. Her tongue retreated out of her mouth as she gently licked his most sensitive spots and circled the tip slowly. His moans made her giggle even louder as she plunged his member back into her mouth and started to suck hard. He was forced to grip the mantle piece for support as he thought his whole body would crumble under the pleasure gradually building within him.

"Bella…" he managed to pant between her caresses and she instantly stood up to look into his eyes.

"Yes…" she said smirking at the drips of sweat rolling down his face.

"I want you, right _now_…" he groaned huskily and unbuttoned her skirt letting it fall to the floor. Then doing away with her lacy black thong, he grabbed her roughly and spun her round so her back hit the wall hard. Instantly he was upon her searching manically for relief. He finally found it and plunged deep within her grunting wildly. Bellatrix threw her head back, a mane of hair flying wildly around her face. She gripped his shoulders hard; her finger nails digging deeply into his muscled flesh. He lost all control at seeing her pleasure and trusted frantically within her. She mirrored his rhythm gasping softly into his neck as she did so. Sweat was causing her hair to stick to her face and she panted for air. Her back repeatedly hit the wall behind her and she was sure that they would alert the entire household with their screams of delight. Temptress.

He was lost within her, admiring the beauty of how they fitted together so perfectly. He was her, she was him, and he never wanted to be parted from her. For too long he had confessed these emotions to the darkness, the forbidden love blossoming within the night like a deadly black rose. He did not know how long he could cope without her. She was the embodiment of perfection in his eyes, and even the skull and snake entwined on his arm could not deter him. She came before his devotion to his Master. Dreamer.

He could not hold it back any longer, the pleasure inside of him was too intense, and it burst out of him in search of freedom. He groaned her name into her neck and let the shivers of bliss envelop him. A second later she screamed his name with pleasure, biting down upon her lip and clinging to his body. Paradise.

Footsteps broke the moment of ecstasy between them and they shared a look of realisation before reluctantly parting. Scrambling for their abandoned clothes and making them selves presentable before the intruder entered, there wasn't time for words – nor did they need any. They both knew what the other was feeling, and these feelings stung.

The door flew open and a young blonde whirl across Bella's eye line as she was insolently ignored, and her sister threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting my darling, but I am sure Bella kept you entertained." She simpered. Whore.

"She certainly did that." He smiled at his bride and glanced at Bella whose eyes had hardened. The mask and the cold exterior had returned for them both.

"Shall we go?" Squealed the girl excitedly grasping his hand.

"Certainly…_Bella_." He nodded at her as she sneered at him.

"_Lucius_." She nodded back and watched as Narcissa left the room dangling adoringly from his neck. Bella disliked sharing. Pity.

A/N: Review PLEASE! xxxxxx


End file.
